Ideas for the wiki
This page is where you can put ideas you have to help the wiki. People can talk and decide wether or not to do these ideas. You can also put your opinion about ideas here too. I created this page because I've got an idea or two for the wiki but think it would be best if I talked it over first. Third Tribe : I think we should have a third tribe. In secrets of the clans, Rock mentions that there are three tribes. We already have two, Tribe of Rushing Water and Tribe of Falling Snow. I've got a few idea's for this third tribe. It could be called Tribe of Rustling Leaves, And they live on a rocky, tree-covered hill. Any other ideas? HollyleafOfThunderclan 15:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Well, most people have cats inside tribes, however, nobody ever roleplays in them, so i'm saying that even if you made one, nobody would roleplay in it. Good idea though~! You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : : I still think there should be a third tribe. It doesn't seem right with only two.HollyleafOfThunderclan 01:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : : I suppose you could, but i'd consult Nightfall or Bird before doing it - You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 04:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Ok! HollyleafOfThunderclan 15:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Updating : I think we need to update a lot of things. I see apprentices in the apprentices den who are already warriors. It would be a lot easier to Role-play cats if everything was updated, because I can never be sure how long ago a cat said something, or did something. I'm just saying updating's a good idea. It might get people role-playing more. HollyleafOfThunderclan 15:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Well, ever since they took away the "Last edited by: Example", it was different. But i don't see how it's hard to see who last Roleplayed. Just look up the character, easy. And i don't understand what you mean by 'updating'. You need to be more descriptive. You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Some conversations in the chat areas have been there for a long time. (From my guess) In the WindClan's apprentices den, there's a list of apprentices, and I know at least some of them are already warriors. I've only been part of the wiki a short time though, so I don't know the real time of how long some things are up. I just think if there is a list of characters who sleep in a certain den, it shoud be up to date, and if a conversation has been up for a really long time it should be deleted. (Like if half the characters in the chat are dead.) That's what I mean by updating. HollyleafOfThunderclan 16:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Ah. Well, i'll update WindClan's pages. We could have people that update each Clan...? You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : : : That's a good idea! HollyleafOfThunderclan 16:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks! I'm updating WindClan right now, and i'll update the others if i have enough time. You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Content